


Isafire emfushane

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721





	Isafire emfushane

Kusekuseni kakhulu, uJaime wajoyina leli qembu sekwedlule isikhathi sokuhamba. Wayefonele uTiamaïa osemncane ukuthi amsize alungise i-gauntlet yakhe yegolide: inqubo okwakunzima ngaye ukuyenza ngokushesha lapho eyedwa. Kodwa-ke, imisebe yelanga ibingakahlabeki lapho ekugcineni i-knight ivele ngaphandle, ilindelwe yisineke lonke leli butho kufaka neBrienne eshukumisayo,

UPod nomgcini wendlu yezihambi bafika wabahlangana behambisana namahhashi. Le ntokazi yahamba yahamba yaya ehhashini layo, injabulo ibonakala ebusweni bayo. UJaime wavele wabona ukuthi kukhona okushintshile enduneni enkulu: ubukeka emuhle, izihlathi ezipinki nezinwele zakhe ezinhle zivame ngaphandle kokukhanya okusontekile ebusweni bakhe. Wanxenxa lesi silwane wasihlikihla isihlathi sakhe eduze kwesihlakala sehhashi. Isilo sasidala ukwaneliseka.

_ "Ngikukhumbule nami."

Ummeli wasondela wawahlola ngomoya ohlukumezekile.

_ "Ngokucabanga komndeni kufana nokuthi nobabili nihlanganyele, ngenhlanhla ukuthi iGazihound alikwenzanga ukuthi nigxume amazinyo amabili angaphambili, intaba empofu ibingasazukuphinda nikuqaphele."  
_ "Usuku lapho ungeke uphinde ungene kalula futhi uyeke ukuhlasela umzimba wami mahhala, ngikholwa ukuthi ngisho namahhashi ayobe elahlekelwe eyawo." kuphendula lona wesifazane osemncane, ukubukeka kwakhe okunamandla.

Ibhubesi lalilandela izindebe zalo. Ngokuphikisana nomkhuba wakhe, le ntombazane yayibukeka ibuhlungu ngalesisho kangangokuba umuzwa wecala wamwela usuka ngapha nangapha. Wakhala ukumamatheka okunamahloni wabe eseqonda ngakuye eyakhe intaba.

Ngokolwazi abakwazile ukuchiba, u-Arya Stark ubengabonwa kusukela umhlangano noClegane, ngesikhathi eSansa, izihambi bezihambise amahlebezi entombazane esencane enezinwele ezibomvu ezimnyama ihlala lapho INdikazi lika-Eyrie. Ibhubesi laphendukela kuPod noBrienne.

_ "ULysa Arryn ngumamncane wezingane zaseStark, kungaba yisiphephelo ingane engacabanga ukusifuna sodwa esisindisiwe emndenini wayo."

Anikine ikhanda. Ngakho-ke kwadingeka babheke empumalanga. Ngenkathi ibutho lizobeka unyawo endaweni yesiphithiphithi, uTimaïa wagijimela kuleyo squire encane, isikhwama semali ezandleni zakhe. Ngenhlonipho wanikeza umfana wakhe isipho sakhe.

_ "Kuwe Messires, ngomgwaqo, izinkwa ezimbalwa ezintsha, ezinikelwa yindlu."

Le nsizwa yambamba isipho leyo ingane eyayiyiphathise ihlazo, yabe isinika uJaime ukubukeka edidekile. I-knight yathuthukisa ihhashi lakhe.

_ "Ngiyabonga Ntokazi esencane, amaLannista ngeke akhohlwe umoya wokungenisa izihambi wesikhungo sakho."

Ingane yaqhuma lapho ibongelwa ngenkathi ibhubesi linqwabaza kuleso sikhathi. Ephenduka, wabe esethula ihhashi lakhe lokudotshwa, ngokushesha elandelwa yiqembu lonke.

Ezinyangeni ezimbalwa kamuva, iqembu labagibeli bamahhashi lagqekeza laya emzaneni omncane osendleleni yamakhosi. Ekhathele ngemuva kwezinsuku eziningi zokugabha, amahhashi ayiswa masinyane ezigcawini ukuthola amanzi nokunakekelwa. Phambilini osukwini, umlimi wayebaqinisekisile kubo ukuthi kukhona iNenekazi elincane elihambisana nencazelo yeSansa eChâteau des Eyrie. Le ntombazane bekungathiwa ngu-Alayne futhi bekuzoba ngumshana weNkosi ofike evela eLinging King. NgoJaime, kwakungekho kungabaza: kwakunguPetyr Baelish noSansa Stark. Behlome ngezindaba ezimnandi, laba bangane abathathu badla isidlo sasebusuku endaweni eyihlaya kuphela kanye namabutho oMqaphi. UJaime wayelokhu ethumela amahlaya anobungani eBrienne ngaphansi kweso likaPodrick. Le ntokazi ebihambe ingashongo yize izimbambo zayo zibuhlungu, ithole amahlaya ngenhlekisa futhi yaze yaphindiselwa ukubaphindisela emuva. Umqondo olula wokubona uSansa futhi futhi amfundise ngokusinda kuka-Arya wawumnikeze amandla e-wolf osemncane. UJaime wazizwa edonsekela ekuphakanyisweni kwakhe. Izinsuku ezimbalwa baphinde bahlangana futhi, le ndoda yayingasacabangi ngudadewabo, iLing's Landing, noma iTrionion noma omunye umuntu embusweni kunabahambi ayekanye nabo noBrienne .

Ngaphansi kwethonya lotshwala, lo mlamuzi watshela noma ngubani ofuna ukuyizwa, indaba yokulwa kukaMaid nebhere.

_ "Futhi ubungeke umbone, wonke engakhululeki futhi eyisidina engutsheni yakhe epinki! Ngombambo wamazinyo esikhundleni senkemba! Hhayi, wayengasabi isinxibi, kwakuyisilwane esasethukile! Kufanele ngabe samdlulisela ingubo! ”

Amadoda ahleka ngenkathi uBrienne ebeka phansi isitsha sakhe.

_ "Ngabe unesibindi sokusho ukuthi nginezinwele eziningi ukwedlula ibhere?"  
_ "Angishongo lokho, ungakhohlwa ukuthi ngizibonele okuhlukile!"

Ngaleso sikhashana, kuthulwe inhloni etafuleni, amasotsha abuke ethule engazi ukuthi ahleke noma angasho lutho, uPodrick wayesenqenqe umlomo wakhe uvulekile phambi kwesipuni yena wayesezokugwinya futhi uBrienne ompofu wayesephenduke indlobane ngokuziphatha. Ibhubesi lasula umphimbo walo lakhombisa inkulumo ekhululekile.

_ "Yebo yebo, ake ucabange ukuthi lapho umlenze wami usikwa, ucezu lwangenwa yilesi sifo. Ngangibuhlungu ukwenza noma yini. Ngakho-ke isinxibi sanginika ukugeza. Kwakuwumsebenzi wakhe ngemuva kwakho konke. Kuhlala kungacacanga kangako, kepha ukube bengihlaselwe yisilo esinameva esinjalo, ngicabanga ukuthi ngabe sengikukhumbule! Uma uyibuka ngaphansi kobuso, ayisihlukumezi le Maid! ”

Kusukela ekhoneni leso lakhe, uJaime wabona le ntokazi ihamba ngayo yonke imibala yesibhakabhaka ngenkathi amasosha evele ahleke kakhulu. Ukuthi umbusi wakhumbula imininingwane yokuhlala kwabo eHarrenhal kwamangaza yena. Wayenobuhlakani futhi esondele kakhulu ekufeni kangangokuba wayengeke akucabange isikhashana kangangokuba wazinika isikhathi sokukucacisa ngokuphelele. Wazibona emhlophe njengosemusha.

_ "La Tucelle de Tarth akukubi kangako?!" Lona muhle kakhulu! ” kumemeza omunye wabagibeli, ahleke obala.

Umdondoshiya waba namahloni nokudumazeka. Wavele walinganisa ukumamatheka okungathandeki, ebheke phansi esidlweni sakhe. Yini abeyilindele? Wayengubani igama lokuthi "Brienne la Beauté" igama lokuthi "Brienne la Beauté". Ngaphezu kwalokho, amanye amagama esidlaliso ananyathiselwe kuye ngaphandle kokuthi azibambe. Kwakungenxa yokuthi ukubhuqa kwamcasulwa uJaime uqobo, kumkhumbuza ngendoda ayengaphambi kokubanjwa kwakhe, ukuthi kwamthinta kakhulu?

_ "Ake nginqume ulimi noma okuthile ngaphambi kokuhlulela." ihlwithe ibhubesi. "Ngicabanga ukuthi isifebe sakho akumele sicabange ukuthi singcono kakhulu kuwe uma sishiya imali futhi senze ama-akhawunti nodadewabo".

Le ndoda igwinye kabuhlungu ngaphansi kwezwi elisongelayo lomphathi wayo ngenkathi izihlobo zakhe zikhonkotha ngaphandle kwezwi. Ozithobile wavele waquleka, wahleka ezansi komgodi wakhe etafuleni futhi watshela uSommelier ukuthi baphinde bazisebenzise. Ingxoxo ibingapheli isikhathi eside ukuthi iqale kabusha inkambo yayo, iqondiswe kumantombazane enenjabulo, uPod uzithola esephenduka kahle enkulumweni yize eyedwa. Umfana wanyakaza, loboze akusizi. Bekulindeleke ukuthi emasontweni ambalwa edlule, idumela lakhe ngabe selidabule izwe futhi labangela nomhawu wabantu abangaphezu koyedwa. Ngokwakhe, umbusi waphinda futhi wasifihla icala lakhe ngaphansi kokuhleka okukhulu ngokweqile. Kungani kwadingeka ukuthi abuyisele izinto ku-geuse, wayengeke akwazi ukuthola esinye isihloko sama-anecdotes? Yenza sengathi ihlaya namadoda ayo, i-knight ayikaze ime ibheke ngokushesha le ntokazi eqeda isidlo sayo sakusihlwa ithule. Wazizwa eyisilima futhi engenakho okungaphezu kwesifiso sokuphetha kulokhu kusihlwa ukuze afike egumbini lakhe ngokushesha. Wasukuma uQhawekazi, wabingelela abangane bakhe.

_ "Ngixoleleni bakwethu kodwa ngizwa izimbambo zami zigasele, ngivumeleni ngithathe ikhefu uSer. "

Waphendukela ebulilini. Walungisa isilevu sakhe.

\- "Impela, Brienne."

Akazange aphakamise ikhanda noma ambuke aze anyamalale emkhakheni wakhe wokubona.

Ngemuva kokubuyela ezindaweni ahlala kuzo noPod, uBrienne wayebalekele emanzini okugeza aduduzayo. Ubusuku babumele lapho ephuma egumbini lokugezela, izinwele zakhe zisanyamalala, lapho amaconsi amancane ayethwalwa khona ngesinyathelo ngasinye. Lapho esezobuyela egumbini lakhe, ukunyakaza okwacishe kwangabonakali kwabamba iso lakhe. Ibhubesi lalincike buthule eceleni kodonga lwepaseji emnyama. Ngokuzivikela, intokazi yaphakamisa isiphatho sekhandlela kancane eyayibambe ngesandla, ikhanyisa ingxenye yobuso be-knight.

_ "UJaime? Wenzani lapho ebumnyameni? Igumbi lakho lingaphesheya. "

Uzibulala wahlukana nokwesekwa kwakhe ukuze asondele kuye. Umdondoshiya wanqwabelana kuphela. Ngaphansi kwengalo yakhe ngasesibayeni, ubephethe izingubo zakhe zosuku ibhubesi libona ukuthi wayegqoke kuphela ingubo yangaphansi engenamikhono nezikhonkwane eziqinile, ezilingana nemilenze yakhe emide.

_ "Bengikufuna." wavuma ngezwi eliphansi. "Ngixoleleni ama-villains engikushilo ngawe. Awumfaneli uBrienne. Ngiyisiwula. Ngixolise. "

Indoda yabheka phansi yabe isfulathela. Ukuxolisa bekungandile kuye. Lapho ehamba ezansi epaseji, wezwa le ntokazi imbiza.

_ "Jaime?"

Ibhubesi lajika lahlangana naye. Wamgqolozela ngamehlo akhe amakhulu entshontsho, elimise okwesafile, yize laligcwele ubumnyama, kubukeka sengathi lidansa ngaphansi kokukhanya kwekhandlela. Izindebe zikaJaime zahlukana kodwa akukho msindo owadlula kulo mqobo. Wagxilisa amehlo akhe kulabo beqhwaga, elindele ukuqhubeka.

\- "Ubusuku obuhle." wabubula kalula.

Ibhubesi lamgqolozela isikhashana, lihlisa amahlombe akhe ashubile.

\- "Ubusuku obuhle Brienne"

Ephefumula, waphenduka ngokushesha.

Isicabha sashayeka lapho uJaime ewela isango lomzi wakhe. Lapho azivumela ukuthi ahlehle, abuyele emnyango wokhuni, wakhipha ukububula okude. Wama lapho okomzuzwana, isandla sakhe sobunxele siphakanyiselwe ubuso bakhe, bezama ukwehlisa umoya nokuphefumula kwakhe okwamqeda kusuka ngaphakathi. Wagijimisa izinwele zakhe ezinweleni nasezinweleni zentshebe yakhe, ebheke phezulu ophahleni. Ngokudonsa kancane, waqala ukukhipha unya imichilo nezinsimbi ezazibambe ingalo yakhe yegolide engaphambili. Lapho esekhishwe, wagobela igilavu yensimbi phansi wawela embhedeni wakhe.

Emhlane wakhe, enye ingalo ebunzini, enye ngakolunye uhlangothi, ozimele wabheka phezulu ophahleni. Kepha ukunaka kwakhe bekungagxili entanjeni yemishayo yamapulangwe eyayingaphezu kwakhe. Imicabango yakhe yayisemzabalazweni ayengakwazi ukuthola indlela yokuphuma. Wayengakuqondi ukuthi kungani ukuba khona kwesinxibi kumphazamisa ngale ndlela. Ubesevele ezizwa le mizwa esondelene naye, ubengazi ngqo kusukela lapho, kepha akakaze kube nzima kangako njengakamuva. Wayehlala ezizwa ephoqelekile ukumcaphukisa, yize ayengenaso isifiso sokumphatha kabi. Isikhathi lapho ekwenzile ngenxa yenzondo ngokushesha saphenduka umdlalo onobungane.

Kungani ayengakwazi nje ukukhuluma naye ngendlela angathanda ngayo amanye ama-knights akhe? Kungani lo muzwa wamthukuthelisa futhi wamkhumbuza uCersei?

Isibalo sendlovukazi siyavela emqondweni wakhe, amehlo akhe emerald amncenga ukuthi abuyele kuye, avumele kancane ingubo yakhe yesilika ihlehle emahlombe akhe amnandi. Ibhubesi ligijime isandla esicasulayo ngezinwele zakhe. Ubengaya lapho manje futhi konke kuzoba lula. Njengaphambilini. Ubezoba yinja elincane elihle kunkosikazi wakhe, futhi mhlawumbe angamenza izindlalifa. Wayesenembewu eyanele yalokho. Uzobuye futhi abe ngubaba ongekho, okuyiqiniso okumele umuntu azithulele futhi okungafanele neze kungenelele. Izingulube zakhe bezizobe sezishada nabantu abangabazi, zibulawe noma zibe zimbi kunabo bonke.

_ "Cha!"

Le ndoda yangqongqoza kanzima phezu komcamelo wayo. Amazinyo akhe acwengile kangangokuba wawezwa amazwi abo. Ukube wayengeyena umfowabo wendlovukazi, ukube wayazi umuntu onjengoBrienne, mhlawumbe wayengaba nodumo, mhlawumbe aze abe ubaba wangempela.

Ngomfazi onjengaye negugu lakhe, babengaba nezingane zomthethosisekelo ezingalingani, ukuhlonipha insimbi. Ama-titans angempela, ama-knights amahle kakhulu we-Westeros ne-Essos ndawonye, mhlawumbe futhi akwazi ukubuyisa usongo oluvela eNyakatho. Babezophila enqabeni yobuntwana bakhe, eCasterly Rock bachitha amaholide abo eTarth, ukuchitha izinsuku ezijabulisayo ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, kude nezindawo ezazinogazi nokuhlushwa koMbuso Oyisikhombisa.

Ibhubesi lavele laquleka, wahleka usulu izindebe zakhe. Wayehlanya efisa lolu hlobo lwempilo. Wayengacabangani futhi afise ngisho nokwesibili into efana nalena eyisinxibi? Noma kusuka komunye umuntu? Futhi lo osinxenxa, angafisa into enjalo kuye? Kungenzeka yini ukuthi azikhohlwe zonke izono zakhe yena uqobo angeke akwazi ukuzithethelela. Ukube uCersei wayenamandla okufaka imicabango yakhe manje, ngabe umbize ngokuthi ubuthakathaka futhi ngokuhlanya wahlekisa ngaye ngohleko olunamanyala nolaka.

Ukukhanya kwezinwele ezimhloshana kudlule phambi kwamehlo akhe, wazama ukukhipha ukubukeka kodwa izwi elithambile lalibetha endlebeni yakhe ngenkathi isikhumba esimfushane nesithambile sicindezela yena. Umbusi wayeka ukulwa. Amehlo avale, washiya imicabango yakhe ezinhlangeni ezibukhali zomcabango wakhe. Isandla esasineminwe emihle safika sakhanya ubuso baso futhi saxosha izintambo ezinde zegolide ezaziwa emehlweni akhe. Kancane kancane ibhubesi lehlisa isandla salo esifubeni sakhe. Isidlakela sakhe sasimile lapho kuhlangana khona amafliphu akhe, aqala ukukhulula imizwa yakhe. Iminwe yakhe yangena phakathi kwengubo ngenkathi isikhumba esingenalutho ayecabanga ukumelana naso sidakwe futhi sivutha umlilo ovuthayo esiswini sakhe esiphansi.

Umuzwa wamgxoba amahlombe, intamo, wafaka iminwe yakhe emide esifubeni kanye ne-pelvis yakhe, ethinta ingaphakathi lamathanga akhe, izinwele zakhe ezixubile zixubana nezakhe. Ibhubesi labubula futhi labambana. Isandla sakhe sobunxele saphinde saqala kabusha isenzo esiphakanyiselwe kuye ngesidalwa semicabango yakhe. Izicucu zikaMmeli zazingasakwazi ukuthwala ubudoda bakhe, Kwakumele aphume ezingutsheni zakhe abambe isigxobo ngaphansi kwaso. Waqala ukuhambisa isandla sakhe phansi futhi phansi, kancane kuqala, bese eshesha futhi eshesha. Ukuphefumula kwakhe kwaba kufushane futhi kwagcwala.

Wama phambi kwakhe, enqunu kubo bonke ubukhazikhazi bayo, amabele akhe amancanyana aqinile futhi waqiniswa yiluhlaka olwalungena emahlombe akhe. Amanzi abunjiwe esiswini sakhe semisipha, kusukela kuboya bakhe begolide kuya emathangeni akhe. Isikhumba sakhe esikhulu nesimangazayo sowesifazane senziwa ukuba sizale izingane. Ubeqonde kuye esihlathini sikaHarrenhal lapho ewela phakathi kwezingalo zakhe. Wanyenyeza igama lakhe, amehlo akhe wesafire egqekeza kuye, Wazizwa esifubeni sakhe kuye.

"Brienne!" yathuka ibhubesi liphezulu kobumnandi.

Wazibopha futhi wakhipha ukububula, imbewu yakhe yasakazeka phezu kwezicubu zesisu sakhe.

Ngemuva komzuzwana okwakubukeka sengathi ungowaphakade, usalokhu uthambile, uJaime wabamba izingubo ayezisuse wasomisa uketshezi olwalugeleza esiswini sakhe. Ube esengena ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe futhi wacisha ikhandlela lakhe.


End file.
